


Breakfast in Bed

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ignoring the s4 finale to write this fic? of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Sometimes, waking up early isn't the worst thing.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the prompt "'morning after' fluff" from drnathanielheywood on tumblr, changed what i wanted to do like twice but i'm happy with this fic
> 
> enjoy!

It was way too early to be awake for a Saturday, Nate thought, turning off his phone alarm. He was pretty sure he’d turned it off, but apparently he hadn’t. 

Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the other side of the bed. Zari was still asleep, practically curled around her pillow. 

Nate slumped back against the bed, wondering if it was worth it to try to back to bed. He grabbed his phone to check his notifications and in the dark screen, he checked his reflection. There was definitely a hickey on his neck.

At least they weren’t on the ship this morning. No Legends to notice the hickey and no one to disturb their peace. 

He considered waking up Z so they could go get breakfast, but he was pretty sure it was the most sleep she’d had in ages. Besides, after the night they’d had, she deserved the rest. 

Nate opened the DoorDash app on his phone, looking to see what places were open so early. There were a few breakfast places open already, including a diner that was right down the street. He was looking at their menu when Zari sat up, her eyes barely open.

“Good morning,” Nate said, as she leaned on his shoulder.

“Morning,” she said. “Are you getting breakfast?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Do you want pancakes?”

“Is that even a question? Of course I want pancakes,” Zari said. 

“They have chocolate chip pancakes, too.” He added them to their order.

“Oh my God, I love you.” She paused. “I meant pancakes.”

“If I knew breakfast was all it took, I would have just made you pancakes,” Nate joked, finding what he wanted to eat. 

Zari gave him a slight push as she sat up. “Shut up,” she replied, smiling. 

“Ok, I put in our order. It should be here in half an hour,” he said, putting his phone down. “You know, there’s a lot you can do in thirty minutes.”

“Oh, really?” she asked, climbing onto his lap. “Because I can only think of one thing.”

Nate smiled as he put his hands on Zari’s waist. “Me too.”

Maybe there were upsides to waking up early. Even on a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, nate's horny when his life isn't on the line
> 
> if u liked, leave a kudo or a comment! i'm still getting thru this fics y'all so expect a lot of new content in this tag ;)


End file.
